jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Bounty
Overview A bounty 'is a price that a criminal gets when robbing different places, which cops can get for arresting them. The price in bounties depends on how much you break the law like robbing the Bank, Jewelry Store, Donut Shop, Gas Station, the Train, the Museum, and killing a police officer. Bounty has been a major concept for criminals since the start of ''Jailbreak. Police Police have handcuffs that can arrest criminals. Some Criminals have a bounty. If you have a bounty, you will be placed on the Top Criminals (Most Wanted) board. If a Police Officer successfully arrests you, they will earn your bounty, followed by a message in the chat saying of the cop who arrested the criminal collected of the criminal 's $amount bounty! NOTE: * The criminal does not lose money if a cop arrested them and collected their bounty. * Prior to the 1 Year Update, resetting cause $300 arrest cash and your bounty to be lost UNLESS you reset after being ejected, shot, or tased by a cop. In this case, you are considered "arrested" and your bounty will be earned by police. * After the 1 Year Update, your bounty and arrest cash would be sent to a random cop if you reset. Your bounty and arrest cash would also be given to a cop who recently ejected, tased, or shot you. * If you died through other means while chased, your bounty will be lost. For example: being shoot to death, laser damage, etc). Criminals When a Criminal has a Bounty, they can see it beside their screen, under the Cash icon. Your bounty increases by $200 if you kill a police officer, and $200 if you rob the Donut Store or Gas Station, $800 if you rob the Bank, Jewelry Store or Museum, and $50 if you breach the vault in the train and $800 if you get out of the train with money. Getting a Museum robbery assist will give you $80. On a VIP Server, your bounty goes up by $20 when you kill a Police Officer, $20 when you rob the Donut Store or Gas Station, $800 when you rob the Museum, $80 when you get Museum robbery assist and $80 when you rob the Jewelry Store or the Bank. For the train, after you breach the vault, you get $50. Robbing the train gives you $80. It would be wise to be very smart when handling large amounts of bounty, as the game does have code that will make lightning strikes more likely to hit you if you have a high bounty. Therefore, it’s advised to anyone striving/maintaining a high bounty to play the game as safe as possible, and not take any risks/stay indoors during in-game storms. Top Criminals (Most Wanted) Board Having a bounty will earn you a place on the Top Criminals (Most Wanted) board, located at Police Station 2 and the Prison. There, the police can see your bounty, and arrest you for the money. .]] Glitches * Sometimes, your bounty will not appear on your screen. * If you have a small screen, the mini map will cover your bounty. Bounties Amounts On A Public Server * Killing a cop - '$200 bounty * Robbing the Bank, the Museum, or the Jewelry Store - $800 bounty * Robbing the Gas Station or the Donut Shop - $200 bounty * Blowing up the vault in the Train - $50 bounty * Robbing the Train - ' $800 bounty' * Getting a Museum robbery assist - '$80 bounty ' Category:Gameplay